It is important for the quality of a crimp connection that the cable tip be aligned precisely relative to the crimp contact during the crimping process or crimping procedure. In this regard, it is primarily the position of the cable tip in the longitudinal direction that is important, with a tolerance of the so-called insertion depth of 0.1 mm or less being demanded in some cases. Conventionally, the crimping tool is inserted by hand, but the position is generally not identical after each tool change, since the tool holder does not reproducibly fix the crimping tool in the same position. As a result, in crimp connection with a small tolerance for the insertion depth, the cable tip must generally be realigned after every tool change.
After a crimping tool that is installed in a crimping press is changed for another crimping tool, the cable or cable tip must typically be realigned again relative to the crimping tool. As a rule, this leads to longer interruptions of the operation of the crimping press. This results in elevated costs.